villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Agent Kallus
Alexsandr Kallus, or better known as Agent Kallus or simply Kallus, was a member of the Imperial Security Bureau, who serves as a major antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist in Star Wars Rebels. He is the secondary antagonist of Season 1, a major antagonist in Season 2, a supporting anti-villain in Season 3, and a supporting protagonist in Season 4. He was voiced by , who also played Steven Jacobs in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, and Scar in The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar. Personality Like most ISB agents, Kallus is initially steadfast and devoted to serving the Emperor and protecting his New Order from the Rebel Alliance at all costs. He has a strong hatred for anyone who opposes the Galactic Empire, fueled by his inflated ego and sense of superiority, both of which came from his senior rank. He is cold-hearted and ruthless to those who oppose him, and apparently has no qualms with inflicting torture, physical or emotional, apparently showing a sadistic streak when he dueled Zeb. Despite his hatred for the Lothal rebels that constantly escape his grasp, he admits to Grand Moff Tarkin that they have proven themselves "elusive", showing some form of respect or at least acknowledging their skills. However, in Legacy, Kallus admits that he does respect the rebels, even though they represent his constant failures. In "Spark of a Rebellion", he also shows a disregard for soldiers under his command, such as when he kicked a stormtrooper on a pole under him to the latter's demise when the trooper had only asked a simple question. He is also unfailingly affectionate and loyal to his superiors, but is bold enough to (subtly) criticize Tarkin after the events of Mustafar by bringing up how Tarkin's failure has caused whispers on Lothal, how the people are beginning to see the Empire as weak and vulnerable. Kallus' single-minded loyalty to the Empire also made him (at least for the most part) unsympathetic and undemonstrative even to his own allies, such as when he expressed little to no remorse over his role in Maketh Tua's death, and appeared to take a sadistic pleasure in her fear of Wilhuff Tarkin, later Darth Vader. However, deep under his tough persona, Kallus is truly kind, merciful and compassionate, as he appears to be, as he occasionally shows a more vulnerable side. Before the crew of the Ghost detonated explosive paint in the lower hangar of his personal Star Destroyer, the Lawbringer, he instructed his troops to take cover. Additionally, upon confirming that a Rodian civilian was not Tseebo, he told him to enjoy the Empire Day celebrations in an almost friendly tone. Despite his somewhat uncaring and treacherous demeanor towards the Stormtroopers under his command, he was visibly shocked by the sudden and brutal execution of Cumberlayne Aresko and Myles Grint at the command of Wilhuff Tarkin. Kallus also displayed a particularly ineffectual and vulnerable side when he was forced to cooperate with Garazeb Orrelios in order to survive, regretfully revealing his first unpleasant encounter with a Lasat and expressing a degree of remorse over the fact that genocide was used to conquer Lasan. Destruction of Lasan Kallus participated in the destruction of Lasan, and the Lasan Honor Guard with it. After giving the order to use T-7 Disruptors on the Lasats and defeating a member of the Honor Guard, Kallus took the fallen Lasar's AB-75 Bo-Rifle, which he kept as a trophy. Hunting down the Rebels Investigating Capital City Years after the destruction of Lasan, Kallus found himself on the planet Lothal, following a series of rebel assaults. While in Capital City, Kallus spoke with Commander Cumberlayne Aresko. The two discussed the frequent nature of the assaults, and how they may signify the spark of a rebellion against the Empire. Capturing the Rebels Not long after, Kallus managed to catch up to the rebels, who were, at the time, attempting to save Wookiee slaves from an Imperial freighter. Arriving in an Imperial Star Destroyer, Kallus caught both the Ghost and the freighter in a tractor beam. After assembling his unit, Kallus waited behind a locked door, prepared to ambush the rebels. His plan was foiled, however, when Ezra informed Kallus and Zeb about the trap. The trio then made a run for the Ghost, deactivating the artificial gravity to get the upper hand on their opponents. The crew eventually reached their ship, with Kallus not far behind. Unfortunately, Ezra was grabbed just before he could get inside because Zeb pushed past him. After being captured, Ezra was brought to a prison cell, on board the Star Destroyer. While with Ezra, Kallus informed the young rebel about his intentions to use him as bait, a plan Ezra considered foolish, not believing the others would come for him. Kallus then ordered Ezra to be searched, before leaving the room. Following Ezra's escape, Kallus made a run for the docking bay, where the Ghost was temporarily at. Once there, Kallus and his men overpowered the Rebels, forcing them to fall back into their ship. However, before Kallus could stop them, Sabine's improvised explosive went off, exposing the entire docking bay. One of the stormtroopers managed to get the shields online, however, saving Kallus' life. Kallus' hope was quickly reignited, however, when he discovered Ezra's helmet, which hinted at the crew's whereabouts. Battle on Kessel After tracing the rebels' location to Kessel, Kallus ambushed the group with an Imperial freighter, as well as a couple of TIE Fighters. This eventually led to a confrontation between the factions, with Kallus and his men on one side of the platform, and the rebels and Wookiees on the other. In order to buy some time for the crews' pilot Hera Syndulla to arrive, Kanan took out his lightsaber, revealing himself to the Empire. Kallus then ordered his men into battle, as he tracked down Ezra. His pursuit of the boy eventually brought him to a long walkway, towering above an enormous pit. Kallus then prepared to kill Ezra, as he aimed his blaster towards the boy. His plan was once again foiled, however, when Kanan arrived with the Ghost. Kallus decided to try shooting Kanan, who was standing atop the ship. This backfired, however, when Kanan deflected one of Kallus' shots, knocking Kallus over the railing. Kallus managed to survive the blast, however, by hanging onto a metallic structure. A stormtrooper, who was in the same predicament as Kallus, then asked if this was Kallus' first encounter with a Jedi, to which Kallus responded to by kicking the stormtrooper in the face down the abyss. Meeting with Tua Not long after the battle on Kessel, Kallus spoke with Lothal's Prime Minister Maketh Tua, following yet another Imperial shipment raid, this time on Gorell. After confirming the identity of Tua's attackers, Kallus quickly dispersed from his star destroyer and onto an Imperial Freighter, equipped with two AT-DP. Armed with heavy artillery, Kallus made haste for Tarkintown, where he believed the rebels were currently located. Ambushing the Rebels Kallus eventually arrived at the rebels' location, just as they were finishing their deal with crime lord Cikatro Vizago. Vizago didn't hesitate to withdraw his IG-RM, not wanting to go up against the wrath of the Empire. With the rebels now alone, Kallus dispersed his ship's two AT-DP's onto the battlefield. The rebels managed to thwart the machines, however, by using the T-7 Disruptors they previously stole. Kallus then dispersed some stormtroopers, whom he joined on the battlefield. While the troopers kept the rest of the rebels occupied, Kallus challenged the team's Lasat member Zeb to a Bo-Rifle duel. After disarming Zeb, Kallus prepared to finish off his foe. He was stopped however, by Ezra, who used his Force abilities to push Kallus onto a large boulder. Kallus eventually awakened, only to watch the Ghost fly off, yet again. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Military Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Enforcer Category:Genocidal Category:Opportunists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Delusional Category:Spy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:Honorable Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Successful Category:Supremacists Category:Mastermind Category:Affably Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Terrorists